


The Hound Who Lived

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wreslting Entertainment
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hidden Pasts, Magic, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nightmares, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secrets Revealed, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Everyone knows on June 2nd 2014, Seth Rollins betrayed The Shield. But what most in the locker room of the WWE know was that he had been forced into that betrayal. In 2015, when he turned 29, Seth began to have nightmares of his forgotten past that was spilling over into his present. When The Shield reunite, they are given a crash course into the crazy world of Magic and Seth's hidden past...





	1. Nightmares of the past and the Return of the Hounds of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I've always hated Hunter for what he did on that June night and when I write fanfics with the Shield, they tend to have Seth being tricked or blackmailed into betraying his 'brothers' or 'siblings' (depends which of the three I gender swap).
> 
> But I got this idea one morning before I had class and I've typed up at least the first two chapters. I know I have god knows how many unfinished works on here, but this one I have every intention to finish completely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth Rollins is suffering nightmares of what he had gone through as a teenager before running away from his home. But they drastically changed when he betrayed The Shield on June 2nd 2014 and he began to see Dean Ambrose and Roma Reigns as the new 'victims' in his nightmares...

**_He walked through the darkened and familiar corridors of a place that he once called home, at least until those he called his friends and surrogate family turned on him and betrayed him. That was why he couldn’t trust his surrogate brother and sister, he was afraid they would turn on him like so many others. But he heard the laugh. The same one that belonged to someone who almost killed him several times as a young teenager. He ran in the direction of the laugh and in front of his sworn childhood enemy, laying on the floor at his feet, were the corpses of his brother and sister…_ **

* * *

Tyler Seth Rollins woke suddenly in his hotel room, biting back a scream from his nightmare, and looked around panting heavily. “Calm down, Seth. It was just a fucking dream” he thought, closing his mocha brown/emerald green eyes and laying back on the pillow, still panting from his nightmare. Kane then walked in “what happened?” Was all the Devil’s Favourite Demon asked the former Shield High-Flier, Seth relayed the dream to the Chief of Operations in The Authority, Kane was the one person in the Authority who he could trust with his past, after all it was him and The Undertaker who hid him when he ran away to avoid an unjust imprisonment like his late godfather.

“Seth, you’ve been getting these and haven’t told anyone? Not even Dean or Roma?” Seth looked away “they won’t even look at me after what I did” he said, ashamed of what he’d done “I think they’re as miserable as you are. Roma’s been crying herself to sleep for months now and Dean isn’t able to calm her down anymore” Seth’s heterochromic eyes began tearing up in realization of what he’d done. Roma Reigns had once been his girlfriend, but he’d thrown her away for the WWE Championship, Dean Ambrose had been the best friend/surrogate brother he could always trust, and he still did. Never mind what stupid thing Seth did in the Shield, Dean and Roma were always there to help him.

“What’d I do to fix all this?” The Architect choked back a sob of heartbreak, Kane had known that this day would come. His brother had foreseen it the night Seth betrayed The Shield, when Kane sensed Seth was in another nightmare, he went to Dean and Roma to try and get them to fix things with their brother. The two Hounds were standing outside Seth’s room and Roma was trying to hold back her tears “you know how much I regret doing what I did?” Seth sobbed, Dean looked at his crying best friend, and Roma couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and was crying on his shoulder.

* * *

“How long you regretted that?” Dean walked in and looked at his former Shield brother “since that night” Seth choked, Roma just tackled him in a hug and sobbed on his shoulder, all Seth could do to calm her down was to run his hand through her thick, long jet black hair “’s okay, Ro. ‘M here” he choked, trying to calm his former girlfriend down “don’t leave me again…” she mumbled into his shoulder, looking up and Seth saw the heartbreak in her beautiful grey eyes “won’t, I promise, Ro.”

"What happened? Kane said you had another nightmare about your past, but you've never told _us_ about your past" Dean said "can we talk about it in the morning?" Seth asked, the exhaustion now showing on his face "you haven't been sleeping lately, have you?" Roma dried her eyes and looked at her boyfriend "we back together?" Seth asked "everyone deserves a second chance" Dean and Roma told him, Roma kissing his cheek as the two Hounds left back to their room "you sure you'll be alright?" Kane questioned "yeah, I'll be fine" Seth told him as Kane then left and Seth tried to sleep.

The next morning, Seth avoided Hunter and went straight to Dean and Roma "so, you changed your mind?" Dean said, a playful smirk on his face "yeah and I thought I said sorry last night!" Seth groaned, Dean laughed "'m just messin' with ya" Seth flipped him the bird "boys, pack it in. Jo-Jo's still asleep!" Roma hissed, a glare at the two male Hounds of Justice "hey, Jo-Jo's here and you didn't tell me?!" Seth moaned "well..." "Fair point" "UNCLE SETHIE!" Joelle Anoa'i, Roma's daughter from her previous marriage, had woken up to the voices, saw her beloved Uncle Seth and leaped on him, nearly causing Seth to lose his footing as Stephanie saw the Shield back together.

* * *

"Calm down, Jo-Jo. Ya nearly knocked Uncle Seth over" Dean chuckled "shut up, Dean!" Roma was laughing her head off "alright, sweetheart. Off Uncle Seth so we can get going" Stephanie smiled, she may come across as a bitch to the WWE Universe and to her husband, but she loved seeing Joelle with her mother and surrogate 'Uncles' "Auntie Steph!" Stephanie smiled as she knelt down and hugged Joelle when she saw her and came running over "hey Jo-Jo, you behaving for your Momma?" She asked "uh huh" Roma smiled "thanks for looking after her last night, Steph" Roma said "any time. She's like another daughter to me" Stephanie smiled at the Shield Powerhouse.

"Hey Steph..." Stephanie held a hand up "I know, Seth. And I apologise for what my husband did" she said, knowing that she should have brought her concerns up to her father for what Hunter did to Seth "my father will know about what he did, but I'm afraid Daddy can't do anything since Hunter forced him out of his own company" Dean thought long and hard on what Stephanie said "Seth, what say you fake being part of The Authority still?" Roma and Seth looked at him strangely.

"Dean, you high or drunk?" Seth glared "what the hell are you thinking?" Roma growled, getting irritated at her brother "I was thinking a little taste of Hunter's own medicine on himself..." The other two Hounds grinned sadistically "that has got to be your _best_ idea yet!" Roma said "totally" Seth smirked, wincing a little as his scar prickled "Seth?" "I'm good" the other Hounds nodded and made their plans to humiliate Triple H in front of Seth's adoptive hometown of Davenport, Iowa.

* * *

But the night before, Seth had another nightmare of his past, this time it involved the Anti-Authority: **_Seth was walking through the castle boarding school he had once called home once upon a time, but when he walked into the Great Hall, he saw Dean and Roma tied up at his enemy's feet. Roma had blood on the side of her head and Dean looked like he'd gone through another street fight with Brock Lesnar. "What'd you do to them?" Seth demanded, his hetrochromic eyes flashing in anger "Potter returns..." His enemy smirked, holding his weapon to Roma's throat "leave my girlfriend alone!" Seth snarled, his fury rising to the point no-one in the WWE or his past had dared to rise it to "oh, you love an_ animal _?" Seth ran at his enemy, determined to dish out a_ Curb Stomp _to him..._**

Seth woke from that night mare and looked around, he sighed with relief. He was in his bedroom at his apartment in Davenport, Iowa and Roma was safe and sound laying next to him with her muscular arms wrapped around his waist and a peaceful expression on her face " _how will she react when I have to tell her?_ " He thought, terrified that Roma would leave him if he admitted the truth about who and  _what_ he was. For the moment, Seth pushed that to the back of his mind and cuddled up to his girlfriend as he tried to get some more sleep before RAW that night.

Hunter was boasting and bragging about being the one in charge of WWE, Seth knew that he was about to get a  _very_ rude wake-up call, he had a chair in his hands behind Hunter's back, Noble and Mercury had been confused why Seth had a chair, but he'd told them to shut up. Then came one half of the cue for him to reveal his true loyalties, The Shield or The Authority.

_ **Sierra** _

_ **Hotel** _

_ **India** _

_ **Echo** _

_ **Lima** _

_ **Delta** _

_ **SHIELD** _

* **Special Ops** *

Out from the crowd came Dean Ambrose and Roma Reigns, Joelle was also with her mother just like Roma had once done when she was a child in the late '80's with her father Sika, they walked down the steps and leapt the barricade, Joelle on her mother's back as the two Hounds of Justice faced off the Authority "baby, go beside Michael, John and Jerry" Roma knelt and told her seven-year-old daughter "okay, Momma" Joelle skipped off to her 'Uncle' Michael Cole. Michael lifted her up onto his lap as the three Commentators and Joelle watched the face-off.

"So, you've got one third of The Shield on your side, Hunter. But have you asked yourself  _this_ question..." Dean spoke, he had always been the mouthpiece of their trio " _who is Seth really loyal to?_ " Roma smirked at Seth, that was the second cue. He raised his chair and slammed it straight into Hunter's back "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" Seth smirked as he got out the ring and stood beside his Shield siblings "just for the record, Hunter...I'd rather  _die_ than betray my family. A family I  _worked hard_ for" he smirked, joining the usual three way fist bump they did. Yet, unknown to Seth, his past was beginning to catch up to him. Someone in the audience that night in Davenport had seen his lighting bolt scar and one emerald green eye...his former friend.


	2. Truths Revealed and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Roma and Seth to meet the rest of his family in Cameron, North Carolina, there they meet his older brother and sister, Matt and Jess Hardy, the Hardy Siblings, and learn more about Seth when he tells them the truth on his mysterious past...

Seth went to find Dean and Roma as they hit the road for Cameron, North Carolina for the next set of shows "Dean, I gotta tell you two about those nightmares I'm having?" he said "alright, wait 'til Ro puts Jo-Jo to bed and we'll talk" Dean said, Roma was asleep in the back of their rental with Jo-Jo on her lap "didn't you say you're seeing your Dad while we're in Cameron?" Seth said "yeah, Matt and Jess should be home as well. If Jess isn't going through her weird phases again" Dean told his friend/brother "weird phases?" Dean sighed "when we were kids, Shannon and Scott told me and Jess about a haunted old shack in the woods. Being us, we went up looking for it one night during the summer of '94, before Matt and Jess went to the WWF. Turns out it _was_ haunted by a demon named Willow, Willow possessed Jess and she's struggled to control that to this day" Dean said.

"Your sister was _possessed_?" Seth gaped "yeah, she's a lot better at controlling Willow now, she mostly uses her gifts to freak out EC3 and Rockstar Spud on TNA" Dean smirked "man, I _love_ Jess' Willow gimmick" Seth snorted as Dean pulled onto Boys Camp Road "wait, thought we were going to a hotel?" Seth looked at him "nah, Dad said I could bring you guys home" Dean grinned at his brother "nice, is Matt still pissed at me?" Dean shook his head "nah, I calmed him down last week" Seth sighed in relief "he _does_ know I was tricked into that betrayal, right?" Dean nodded " _duh_."

Dean pulled up to a well-cared for home and an elderly man in his late seventies came out to greet them "yo Da!" Dean grinned "Dean, what's this about your former friend bein' 'ere?" Dean sighed "Dad, I _told_ you Seth got _tricked_ into that betrayal" the man nodded "Seth, Ro awake?" "Stuff it!" Seth chuckled "she's awake" he smirked as Roma got out the car with Joelle "guys, my Dad Claude Gilbert Hardy" Dean introduced them "Joanne Anoa'i, Mr Hardy" Roma said, giving her real name "everyone calls me Gil, Ms Anoa'i" he said "Joanne or Roma, my ring name" she gave a smile.

"An' ya know Seth" Gil nodded "the former traitor, what happened to get ya back to these two?" Seth sighed and ran a hand through the blonde in his hair "Hunter planning to stab me in the back. That pissed me off and I was sick of constantly being alone" Seth said in complete honesty "those two are at Jess' dirt track" Gil nodded and told Dean "Jess been weird, Dad?" Dean asked "nah, she's got the hang of Willow now. Drove Matt and I nuts, thank _God_ Ruby never saw this" Gil told his son.

* * *

Seth and Roma followed Dean while Joelle stayed with Gil and met Matt and Jess' two kids, Maxel and Ruby Hardy, "who was Ruby?" Seth asked "my late mother, she died when Matt, Jess and I were really young. I think was only about a year old when she passed away from Brain Cancer" Dean told them. Dean missed his mother, he only had Matt and Jess to tell him about her as they grew up, Ruby died in 1986 a month before Dean's first birthday. That had left Gil to raise three children on his own, Jess took over as the Mom of the family as well as doing her own chores and going to school. Matt made sure Jess at least ate properly when their father had to go out of town at times.

"Matt! Jess!" The two Hardy siblings looked and grinned as they saw their youngest brother with his two Shield siblings "hey Deano" Jess hugged her baby brother, her long hair was now a midnight blue and her eyes had gone white in one eye and pure black in the other "hey kid, you been alright?" Matt asked, his black hair had a streak of white in it "what's with the hair, Matt?" Dean asked "part of a gimmick Jess and I are doing" Matt explained as they were introduced properly to Seth and Roma "do I wanna know?" Dean asked "it's kinda real, kinda not. See, it's supposed to have happened after Matt and I had an 'I Quit' match and I sorta 'broke' him" Jess grinned at her brother.

"Why you?" Jess shrugged, Dean rolled his eyes as they watched Matt and Jess finish their latest episode of _The Hardy Show_ , Shannon Moore was also with them as Gregory Shane Helms came as well "yo, Shan. Shane" Shannon Moore and Shane Helms were good friend of Dean through his siblings "how you three doing?" Shane asked "meh, same as usual. Seth's came back to us as well."

* * *

That evening, Seth was gazing up at the night sky on the front porch of Dean's childhood home when he felt a pair of arms around his waist "you alright?" Roma asked "yeah, hey I promised to tell you and Dean something. But you gotta _swear_ to keep this between us" Roma nodded as Dean came out and he agreed when Roma told him. Seth told his girlfriend and brother about who he was and _why_ he'd ran away at the age of fifteen " _shit_ , why'd you never tell us?" Dean asked "(a, I didn't know how you'd react and b) I don't like talking about it" Seth/Harry James Potter admitted "so is Seth now your _real_ name?" Seth nodded "when I got my name in ROH, I legally changed it to 'Tyler Black', Black was my late godfather's last name. But one night during my title run in ROH, my ex-headmaster found me and threatened to drag me back before Jimmy Jacobs intervened" Seth admitted "then you changed your name again?" Seth shook his head "just my last name, Rollins."

"So, your name's Tyler _Rollins_?" Dean said "yeah, well. it's Tyler _Seth_ Rollins. Seth's my middle name now" Roma just leaned into him "'m just glad you finally told us" she said, kissing his cheek "sorry I hid this from you two" Seth said "hey, you had a _valid_ reason to" Dean said "heck, my sister's possessed by a _demon_ , Seth. I kinda figured there was something different about you the day we met" Roma snickered "that was when I kicked your asses combined" the boys both glared at her.

"Yeah, a double _Samoan Drop_ , Ro. What'd we do to get that?" Roma cackled, she shrugged and waved it off "doesn't matter, a girl still beat the great _Jon Moxley_ and _Tyler Black_ " she giggled "very funny, _Leakee_ " Roma blushed. The boys and Roma went to bed, but they had no clue that very soon Roma and Dean would have a crash introduction to Seth's crazy magical world when they went to England for the WWE UK tour. Dumbledore would recognise Seth without the blonde in his hair.

* * *

"What a dump!" Dean complained "and Davenport ain't?" Seth snarked, smirking at his Shield brother "alright, enough. You two got your Kevlar?" The men nodded at Roma "yeah" "had it with me in The Authority" Roma and Dean looked at him "come again?" Seth repeated what he said "had it with me in The Authority. Never knew when I'd switch and go back to you guys" Roma nodded "re-debut tonight, Kurt's GM anyway. He's partial to listening to _us_ " Dean said "I remember Kurt when I was a kid, he didn't exactly like me, Jimmy or Jey" Roma said "Ro, you _how old_?" Seth said "about thirteen, fourteen" Seth rolled his eyes "I'm pretty sure he's fine about you now, you've grown up after all" Seth told his girlfriend "point made" Roma agreed.

The Shield walked into Manchester Arena and were greeted by Kurt and  _Shane McMahon_ "Shane? I thought..." "I'd left the company behind? Not exactly, I've been more in admin lately and Dad said it's time I took control again" the McMahon heir explained "oh, that'll be better than what we've been getting. Suddenly Steph's had a 360° turn and Randy overheard her telling Hunter to use Jo-Jo to get at Ro" Seth said, he had an itch that his past was about to come back and haunt him. But he had other problems with The Authority at the moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. The Shield are back, but how long until Seth cracks and tells Dean and Roma his secret? Leave Kudos and comments on what you fancy me to input, usually I'd have a poll, but the comments are enough for me to feed my Shield Muse.
> 
> Take a guess at who recognized Seth as Harry. Kudos to those who guess right


End file.
